<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gently Hurting by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897725">Gently Hurting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Kidney Stone, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the Feb 13th, 2021 stoic-whumpee tumblr prompt; “If this doesn’t kill me, the hospital bill will”/ “We aren’t gonna be paying a hospital bill.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gently Hurting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, doofus, are you going to get your lazy ass out of bed sometimes today?”</p><p>Ian knew his husband was slow to rise and shine, but Mickey had been in bed since he left to run errands, five freaking hours ago! Ian had washed the car, taken Thor—their sweet, adorable Pitbull—to the dog park for some fun and sunshine, and dropped Franny off at home with Debbie after her gymnastic class. He even made three weed runs for Kev and V. Ian had been overly productive while his husband was still lounging in bed, curled up in a ball, taking up much of Ian's side of the bed.</p><p>“Hurts, Ian,” was all Mickey murmured, grimacing as one hand gripped his lower back. </p><p>Ian paused, pushing his irritation away when he noticed how rosy red Mickey's cheeks were and he was sweating like he was feverish. His face contorted in agony, and he was softly whining. He seemed like he was in a great deal of pain.</p><p>“Mick, baby, what's wrong?” He keels over Mickey, his hand gently brushing his husband's shoulder. Mickey doesn't say a word, but the gasping groan indicated something was wrong. “Show me where it hurts?”</p><p>Mickey, ever so gently, places Ian's hand on the spot where his kidney is. Ian thumbs the warm skin, and Mickey jerks away, hissing through clenched teeth. Ian quickly rattles his brain, digging into his past medical training to quickly come up with a diagnosis. “Does it hurt to urinate?”</p><p>Mickey nods, biting his lip so hard Ian fears he may split the skin. “Feels like I'm pissing razor blades, man. There was a little bit of blood too.”</p><p>Ian's light touch on Mickey's back elicited an agony groan from Mickey, his chest heaving as he pushed Ian's hand away, breathing through the stinging pain. “Are you Nausea?”</p><p>Mickey closes his eyes, nodding. “Yeah, made a sacrifice to the porcelain gods a few times today.”</p><p>Ian presses a hand to Mickey's forehead; his husband had a low-grade fever. “I think you got a kidney stone, babe.”</p><p>“What do we do?”</p><p>Carefully, so as not to shake his distressed husband, Ian crawls into bed with Mickey. “Might have to take you to the hospital if you don’t pass the stone soon. If the stone is too big or there are multiple stones a doctor will need to intervene.”</p><p>He is already reaching for Mickey and gathering his husband into his arms, gently rocking him. He softly kisses Mickey's forehead, his palm gentle as he rubs his back, not going too low so he doesn’t put pressure on Mickey's kidney. </p><p>Mickey pressed closer to Ian; he bites back a groan as he curls his fingers into Ian's shirt. “If this doesn’t kill me, the hospital bill will.”</p><p>It wasn’t like weed distributors had medical insurance. “We aren’t gonna be paying a hospital bill. You most likely will pass it on your own, just takes a few hours.”</p><p>Mickey groans, cuddling up to Ian with his head on his chest. Ian kisses his forehead, and Mickey smiles weakly, a lot hurt, but a little better now that he cuddled up in Ian's arms.</p><p>Ian gently hugs him; there wasn’t much he could do to help Mickey pass the stone, but the least he could do for the man he loved was offer some comfort. Mickey groans, the pain was sharp and hot, like a special type of Hell he had never endured. His body was achy, and without mercy, all he could do was wait out.</p><p>Thankfully, Ian drapes a soft blanket over him and gently rocks him. Mickey's eyes begin to droop as he becomes sleepy. </p><p>“I love you, Mick,” Ian softly whispers, giving his husband a fond snuggle. Mickey's feeling sleepy and being cuddled by the man he loves helps his pain heal a little, he is warm and relaxed as Ian brushes a tender kiss to his forehead.</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://stoic-whumpee.tumblr.com/post/643072892175777792/if-this-doesnt-kill-me-the-hospital-bill-will">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>